Celos y una lección
by Marthiis Wolff
Summary: —Cuando tengas pareja, sea hombre o mujer y llega a surgir un problema, deja que te extrañe y verás que regresará a ti como un cachorro con la cola entre las patas— Fue lo que dijo el Uchiha mayor con acento conocedor. SasuNaru. AU.


**Notas antes del fic:**

Marthiis: ¡Hola! Ok, esto es un one-shot hecho como regalo para mi querida nee-san y beta **Marion Mangaka** que cumplió años pero no había podido publicarlo... Aparte de que no la he visto en semanas u.u Bueno, bueno... ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado! También les quiero agradecer a todos lo que me han dejado review en "Mi dulce noviazgo" Me siento muy contenta de que haya sido recibido muy bien.

Tamaki: Esperamos que este texto también pueda ser de su agrado... Aunque no lo sé... Hay varias advertencias como que hay lenguaje soez y tenemos a Marthiis haciendo el intento de escribir un ligero Lime *sonríe*

Marthiis: Gracias y esperamos que lo disfruten.

Tamaki: Marthiis no es dueña de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto si lo es.

* * *

><p><strong>Celos y una lección<br>**

**1.-**

Habían pasado dos semanas.

Dos jodidas semanas desde la última vez que había podido ver a Naruto, dos semanas de peleas, insultos, golpes y tres -¿o tal vez cuatro?- visitas al hospital. Sasuke estaba harto, más que el dolor físico, el dolor emocional del cual se creía libre le calaba mucho más hondo, era más extenuante. Al principio no quería aceptarlo pero poco a poco comenzó a hacerle falta la presencia de su novio; extrañaba sus gritos, sus improperios, los apodos desagradables. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de su rubio y prácticamente lo necesitaba.

¡Pero lo necesitaba ya!

Aparte de la evidente escasez de sexo y el deseo desmedido de poseer a Naruto como Dios mandaba, Sasuke estaba sumamente encabronado, quizá rabioso ya que todo ese embrollo había surgido por diversas sartas de estupideces: que si Sakura le mandaba mensajes "candentes" – o al menos hacía el intento de que se vieran así–, que si Ino aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para manosearlo, que si la mitad de las chicas lo deseaban en su cama… Por si fuera poco, a Naruto le molestaba más el hecho de que Uchiha no hacía nada para remediarlo.

Indiferencia… maldita indiferencia, sal de ese cuerpo de tentación.

Pero Sasuke era un Uchiha y los Uchiha jamás daban su brazo a torcer. Por lo tanto, Naruto debía regresar a él de rodillas, suplicando por su perdón, alabando su maravillosa presencia y hacer lo posible para complacerlo por tanto tiempo en abstinencia. Después de todo estaba siguiendo las enseñanzas de su "querido" hermano Itachi, quién se jactaba de su experiencia en el ámbito amoroso y sexual.

—Cuando tengas pareja, sea hombre o mujer y llega a surgir un problema, deja que te extrañe y verás que regresará a ti como un cachorro con la cola entre las patas— Fue lo que dijo el Uchiha mayor con acento conocedor. La voz de la experiencia dando indicaciones y Sasuke poniendo atención.

Era lógico que Naruto terminaría rindiéndose en su intento de querer ignorarlo, al final sucumbiría a las redes de seducción y todo terminaría de buena manera: en la cama. Casi podía oler el aroma de la victoria y por un momento imaginó a su novio debajo de él sumiéndose en gemidos llenos de placer, rogando por más.

Aunque jamás creyó que aquella pelea duraría tanto tiempo.

Otra semana más pasó. El rubio seguía con la firme intención de no dejarse doblegar, por lo tanto Sasuke era renuentemente rechazado: sus saludos no eran bien recibidos; si decía algo, Naruto hacía comentarios cortantes entre muchas otras cosas más… Todo eso se manifestaba de forma hasta cierto punto tolerable pero el rubio era inteligente y contaba con ciertos recursos bajo la manga.

No pasó mucho cuando Sasuke vio a Sai detrás de su novio, como un animal en celo buscando alguna oportunidad para follar. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba empleando la misma táctica que él para atraer su atención: Los celos. Al Uchiha le gustaba mucho usar ese método para hacer que Naruto se molestara, era divertido, tal vez por eso hizo que la situación que había originado el problema entre ellos se saliera de control. Sí, a Sasuke le gustaba molestar pero le enfadaba ser molestado y ahora, al estar viendo a Naruto riéndose por las tonterías que farfullaba su copia barata le molestaba y era un duro golpe a su ego.

—Itachi, he seguido tu consejo… He permitido que Naruto me extrañe pero no surte efecto. Al contrario, me pagó con la misma moneda y creo que la consecuencia fue un poco más certera para mí— Comentaba Sasuke a su hermano una vez que tuvieron la ocasión de reunirse. Su voz sonaba decepcionada.

—Es lógico que nuestro típico plan haya fallado, después de todo Naruto es un hueso duro de roer— Itachi mostró una sonrisa suspicaz — Deidara y él se parecen tanto. Supongo que por eso los hemos elegido como nuestras parejas… No ceden ante nada y ellos se dan a desear— Itachi se puso de pie, mirando hacia la ventana de la mansión Uchiha— Lo lamento, hermano pero solo te queda un último recurso…— Dirigió su mirada hacia el menor— Tendrás que ser tú el que lo busque—

— ¿Yo? ¿Estás hablando en serio? — Sasuke se sorprendió y se mostró incrédulo al principio pero en cuanto vio el brillo de seriedad marcado en los ojos de su hermano, supo que decía la verdad. —Pero… No quiere verme… Dice que no perdonará hasta que le deje en claro a todos que él y yo somos pareja—

—Dale lo que quiere— Itachi se encogió de hombros— Supongo que eso es mejor a que Sai termine follándoselo…—

— Si eso pasa, le partiré la cara de idiota que tiene—

—Cuidado con tus palabras, esa cara es muy parecida a la tuya…— Itachi soltó una risilla cuando escuchó a su hermano gruñendo —Por cierto, el sexo de reconciliación es más placentero después de tres semanas de abstinencia, ¿lo sabías? —

**2.-**

Ok, estaba decidido. No dejaría pasar mucho más tiempo, debía arreglar la situación con Naruto lo antes posible. Hizo lo que pudo dentro de sus posibilidades para ignorar el sarcasmo, los insultos y las múltiples heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, pero su paciencia tenía límites y su novio prácticamente estaba agotando todo rastro de lucidez. Todo su autocontrol podía irse a la mierda, lo único que en verdad quería era ir con Sai y golpearlo hasta desfigurarle la cara.

¿Quién se creía para besar a Naruto? Para colmo, en frente de sus narices y no fue un beso común, no señor, fue uno donde la lengua casi llegaba hasta la garganta. Odiaba eso, NADIE merecía recibir aquellas caricias. Claro, no fue suficiente besarlo, también tuvo el descaro de meterle mano a su pareja de forma obscena… ¡Sai no tenía ese derecho! Y JAMÁS LO TENDRÍA.

Sasuke, hecho una fiera, caminó entre las personas que se aglomeraban en la pista de baile del bar nocturno "Crazy Night" –Un nombre bastante falto de originalidad pero muy bueno en el servicio–. Empujó a la gente, valiéndole un comino las quejas y blasfemias que le gritaban por su falta de tacto… No obstante, eso aumentaba su nivel de enfado, hasta el punto de querer matar a Sai por buscón y a Naruto por adúltero.

Fue cuando los vio, demasiado "acaramelados". Ciego por la rabia, solamente pudo apretar sus puños y lanzarle un eficaz golpe al rostro de su copia barata. Tal vez el dolor le ayudaría a saber cuál era su lugar y el moretón le recordaría por semanas que Naruto solamente era propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha. Oh sí, una venganza demasiado maravillosa y dulce.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees, bastardo hijo de puta? — Naruto estaba un poco ebrio pero aún así se las ingeniaba para buscar los insultos adecuados hacia su persona, sí, eso muy en el fondo le gustaba— Vete de aquí y déjame en paz—

—Tenemos que hablar— Sasuke agarró al rubio del brazo y lo jaló con brusquedad, dirigiéndose al baño, el único lugar medianamente decente para arreglar el jodido problema y terminar de una vez con la guerra de celos… Que al final había perdido. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, se encargó de ponerle pestillo a la puerta para que nadie entrara a interrumpir, lo bueno era que la música estridente apenas y llegaba a ese lugar, lo cual también era bastante cómodo a pesar del sutil aroma a… cosas.

— ¿Qué jodidos quieres? Ya estás contento, me echaste a perder la noche— Naruto infló los mofletes y se apartó de Sasuke, como consecuencia trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Algo patético.

—Escúchame bien porque solamente lo diré una vez— Sasuke ayudó a Naruto para que se levantara y luego lo llevó a que se sentara en uno de los cubículos más limpios. —Entre Sakura y yo no hay nada, lo mismo ocurre con Ino y con todos los demás que están jodiéndome la vida para intentar "conquistarme" — Tomó la barbilla del rubio y lo obligó a que se miraran— Tú eres la única persona que me interesa, ¿está bien? —

—No, no está bien— El Uzumaki rodó los ojos con fastidio— ¿Crees que es divertido ver como la gente habla de ti, escuchar las fantasías de cada persona que intentan acercarse buscando un revolcón? ¿Leer los mensajes que te manda la pedante de Sakura? — Se levantó y empujando a su aún pareja, salió del cubículo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Gracias por compartirlo con la clase, señor Uzumaki! — El pelinegro lo siguió — ¿En serio piensas que yo también disfruto cuando toda la muchedumbre te mira de arriba abajo para ver que tan bueno estás? No me quieras ver la cara de idiota, Sai se la pasó toda la noche tratando de idear la manera para llevarte a la cama y tú te encargaste de darle alas… ¡Eres un infiel! —

— ¡Pues tú tampoco hiciste algo para parar los malditos mensajitos! —

— ¿Quieres ver que hago con los malditos mensajitos? — Sasuke sacó su preciado celular y lo arrojó hacia el piso con violencia— ¿Contento? — Preguntó una vez que su móvil dejó de ser eso para convertirse en un divertido rompecabezas.

—¡Te odio! — Exclamó el rubio gritando, haciendo berrinche como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¡Pues yo te odio más! — Replicó Sasuke.

Entonces algo dentro de ellos hizo click. Naruto se arrojó a los brazos de Sasuke y éste lo tomó de las mejillas para darle un beso hambriento. Apenas se tocaron sus bocas cuando sus lenguas se encontraron con impaciencia, luchando para obtener el control. El pelinegro tomó al rubio de la cintura y lo pegó más a él. No supo si fue por el calor del baño, las bebidas consumidas hacía unos minutos o por la emoción del momento pero en esos instantes estaba deseoso por follarse a Naruto.

El Uzumaki estaba en las mismas condiciones o tal vez peor. Apenas se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, éste comenzó a desabotonar la camisa negra que Sasuke llevaba puesta y se dedicó a lamer con lascivia al cuello blanco de su amante. Oh sí, eso se sentía de maravilla. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas así que hizo el intento por quitarle el pantalón; sabía que contaba con muy poco tiempo para llevar el control de la situación. Le quitó la prenda al Uchiha y poniéndose en de rodillas buscó rápidamente el miembro de su amante. Lo acarició por encima del bóxer, notando como poco a poco se iba endureciendo.

Sasuke por su parte, sonrió maliciosamente recordando las palabras de su hermano mayor y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con lo que había dicho, se dio cuenta de que la abstinencia podía tener sus pros y contras; sin embargo, el solo de hecho de tener a Naruto complaciéndolo hacía que su libido aumentara. El Uchiha atinó a sostenerse de una mesa que curiosamente se hallaba en el centro de la estancia en cuanto sintió como la ávida lengua de su amante recorría toda la extensión de su miembro. Joder, en serio que había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Tomó la cabellera rubia, marcando un ritmo sumamente placentero. Miró hacia abajo, notando como Naruto lo estaba observando al mismo tiempo en que le mordía la punta del pene.

— ¿Te gusta…?— Oh, ese tono sensual. Naruto soltó una risilla traviesa para luego engullir por completo a su miembro.

—Estamos un poco ansiosos, ¿no? — Murmuró Sasuke en un suspiro, jaló del cabello al rubio e hizo que se pusiera de pie. Verlo sonrojado y con ese brillo de deseo en los ojos le excitó aún más; se arrojó hacia él para volver a darle un beso ardiente; sus dientes chocaron y se hicieron un poco de daño pero poco les importó, el calor que había entre ellos hacía que detalles estúpidos se fueran por el caño. No tardo mucho tiempo en quitarle la ropa, quería sentir esa piel que debía estar igual de caliente que la suya.

Ahora que estaban desnudos, Sasuke pudo acariciar sin ningún tipo de pudor al cuerpo del rubio. Pellizcó sus pezones, los lamió y tocó cada rincón que se le tenía presente; probar a Naruto era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y agradecía infinitamente que el tener sexo brindara experiencia y gracias a ella conocía los puntos exactos que hacían enloquecer a su amante. Claro, verlo en ese momento mientras el idiota se cubría los ojos por el repentino ataque de "vergüenza" justo cuando comenzó a masturbarlo no tuvo precio. Le divertía, hacía que lo deseara con más fuerza.

El rubio apartó a Sasuke con brusquedad, yendo a recargarse sobre la mesa. Ahí esperó unos instantes y sin mirarlo a los ojos, levantó las caderas en una petición silenciosa deseando a que su amante hiciera caso a su súplica. Necesitaba tenerlo dentro de él ya, porque en verdad quería mucho a ese bastardo e hizo circo, maroma y teatro para atraer su atención, para que recibiera una cucharada de su propia medicina. Pagarle a Sai para que le metiera mano resultó bastante beneficioso.

Pero todo ápice de conciencia fue eliminado por un halo del placer, al sentir como Sasuke lo tomaba de la cintura e introducía su miembro en su pequeña entrada, de una sola estocada.

**3.-**

Sakura e Ino estaban en el segundo piso del bar nocturno. Tomaban de su bebida cada cierto tiempo, mientras tenían una acalorada discusión sobre quién era digna para tener el corazón de su adorado Uchiha. Ellas habían planeado hacerle la vida amorosa imposible a Naruto para que por fin se alejara de Sasuke. ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién se creía aquél Uzumaki para estar con tremendo adonis?

—Entonces, cerda… ¿Cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento? — Sakura sonrió con sorna — Ya le envié los mensajes a Sasuke y tú te has encargado de no dejarlo en paz… También la impertinencia de Sai nos ha ayudado mucho—

—Ya lo sé, aún no tengo algo planeado… Pero será algo espectacular— La Yamanaka bebió un poco de vodka— Debe ser algo jugoso y bien elaborado para que Naruto por fin se vaya mucho a la…—

— ¿A dónde se supone que me tengo que ir, "señorita" Ino? — Interrumpió el Uzumaki, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, estaba sentado al lado de la rubia.

Ino y Sakura casi gritan por la inesperada intromisión por parte de Naruto. Vieron que su rostro reflejaba inocencia pero ellas no eran tontas, conocían perfectamente el carácter dominante que él podía llegar a tener; aparte, por su cabello despeinado, leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas y su ropa a medio arreglar pudieron darse cuenta de había pasado un buen rato en compañía de alguien… ¿Sai, tal vez?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estarías con la copia de mi Sasuke— Habló Sakura con una nota de suspicacia en su voz.

—Lamento no haberte dado esa satisfacción— Naruto se puso de pie, sonrió levemente para luego alargar el brazo y jalar al Uchiha. Las féminas no se habían dado cuenta de que él también se encontraba ahí… ¿Cuánto habrían escuchado de la conversación? —Les pondré algo en claro, Sasuke es mío, ¿está bien? — Y luego de decirle esas palabras, besó al Uchiha.

Las chicas se quedaron sin habla; viendo que eso no era un beso tierno e inocente… Era un beso demandante con lengua y manoseo incluido, mismo que era correspondido por el pelinegro sin rechistar. Sí, eso les serviría de lección para no entrometerse en relaciones "sólidas" y con tan buena química. Ellas solamente lograron permanecer pasmadas, con la boca abierta y para colmo, con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Eso sí que no se lo habían esperado, ver a Naruto marcando su territorio como vil macho dominante… Era tan extraño que hasta llegaba a doler.

No emitieron palabra alguna, ni siquiera cuando los chicos interrumpieron el beso y se marcharon con una enorme sonrisa. Naruto les había ganado desde el principio y se había encargado de escupírselo en el rostro para que no volvieran a acercarse a su pareja.

Y funcionó porque juraron no volver a acercarse a Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del fic<strong>

Marthiis: En sí, me gustó como quedó aunque no soy buena con eso del Lime y creo que el final quedó muy... no sé xD Pero bueno... ¿Les gustó? ¿No sirve? ¿Los personajes quedaron muy OoC?

Tamaki: Tantas preguntas... ¿Reviews?

Marthiis: ¿Por favor? ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
